In the field of semiconductor material processing, semiconductor material processing apparatuses including vacuum processing chambers are used, for example, for etching and chemical vapor depositing (CVD) of various materials on substrates, and resist stripping. Such processes include supplying process gas to the vacuum chamber and applying an RF field to the gas to generate plasma. Due to the corrosive nature of the process gases and plasma in such processing chambers, and the desire to minimize particle and/or metal contamination of substrates processed in the chambers, it is desirable that plasma-exposed components of such apparatuses are erosion and corrosion resistant to such gases and plasma.